Into the Sea
by Treeofdoooom
Summary: The Crew have landed on a new planet, with some really smelly cargo.
1. Chapter 1

Post 'Objects in space'. Pre 'BDM'

Disclaimer. I want to own them, but I don't. I can only pretend. However if you do happen to own them, I would happily take the troublesome Jayne off your hands.

Chapter One: Smelly Cargo

'All I'm saying is, we've been to planets where we get jobs and we've been to planets where Inara gets clients. Gorram it, we've even been to a planet where Jayne gets to be a hero and a planet where Mal got a WIFE! So why can't we go to a planet where you and I get a holiday?'

'Because holidays don't bring in money,' Malcolm Reynolds strode up the steps onto the bridge, ignoring the fact that his first mate was currently straddling his pilot.

The pilot grasped his head in frustration, 'Don't you ever knock?'

'You know, Wash,' Mal leaned over and pushed a button, 'You're beginning to sound like Inara.'

Zoë shifted uncomfortably at the sound of the companion's name. She looked down at her husband, who's face mirrored her uncertainty.

The Captain pretended not to notice and instead started to leave the bridge.

'Uh… sir? Did you want something?' Zoë called after him.

'Oh yeah!' Mal turned back round. 'I need you in the cargo bay before we land.'

The sound of his footsteps got fainter then stopped altogether.

'Well that was certainly fun and non-awkward,' Wash commented dryly as Zoë stretched and slid off his lap.

'Well, he ain't been right since Inara left.'

'Oh Zoë,' Wash grabbed her hand as she made to leave, crying in mock anguish, 'Don't ever leave me! Don't turn me into the person that makes people feel awkward and non-fun!'

Zoë rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from grinning. 'Just you promise the same thing, husband.' She kissed him and walked out of the bridge.

'As if I could. I'd be too scared that you'd hunt me down.'

'What was that?'

'Uh… As if I could. The sex is too good?'

'It'll be non-existent if you keep lying to me husband.'

xxx

The cargo bay stank.

No, it didn't just stink it _reeked_.

The source of the stench currently sat in the corner of the bay.

When the cargo first came on board there had been a faint whiff about the crate, but seeings as they were transporting it on a 'no questions asked' basis, nobody had wanted to say anything.

However, over the following couple of days, the smell had grown stronger and more pronounced. By the end of the first week it had taken over the cargo bay. A few days later Simon, Book and River had noticed it in their rooms. And slowly it had spread until, by the end of the second week, the whole of Serenity smelt sour and old.

The cargo bay was abandoned, except for Jayne who braved the smell to lift weights, until even he lost his appetite.

The day after, Mal sealed the cargo bay and it was off-limits completely.

Nobody at the time could have predicted (except maybe River, who would have told them if the smell hadn't made her so ill), what the impact would have been on the crew over the last week.

Serenity somehow seemed much smaller without the use of the cargo bay.

Tensions rose as usual, but there seemed to be nowhere to go to get away from the rest of the crew, and so tensions were never relieved.

Nobody really took much notice of how bad it could get until Jayne punched Simon, knocking him out, over the last slice of bread.

Jayne was told to stay in his bunk, and Simon spent most of his time in the infirmary after that.

Even Kaylee had been affected by the sudden lack of personal space, snapping at Mal, then kicking the table in an outburst very unlike her.

But today the cargo was finally being offloaded on Kiangya, and everyone was in a extremely chirpy mood.

Mal, Jayne and Zoë stood at the door leading to the bay waiting for the bump telling them that the ship had landed. They shifted their weight slightly to accommodate the sudden movement then began tying bits of cloth over their nose and mouth.

'I still don't get why we didn't chuck the whole ruttin' lot outta the air lock soon as the shit started stinkin',' grumbled Jayne to himself.

'Remember that big bag of money we're getting in ten minutes, Jayne?' Nodding at Mal, Zoë grabbed one side of the door.

Jayne grinned, 'Enough for a whore every night, and sometimes twice a…'

Jayne was cut off as Mal heaved the door open.

Though they had covered their faces, mere bits of cloth were not enough to even remotely stifle the overpowering stench that hit them like a ton of bricks.

It took all of their will power to not turn and run as the smell attacked their sinuses, causing their eyes to sting and water. Jayne started to swear violently in Chinese as they made their way across the bay to where the controls were that would open the airlock and lower the ramp.

Practically knocking over the control panel, Mal smashed his fist into it.

Zoë's eye's streamed as she waited for the doors to open, hoping that she wouldn't pass out.

The clean air that swept through the bay a second later seemed like the breath of God to Zoë as it cleansed Serenity.

The people standing outside the ship were of another opinion.

The five swarthy Chinese men looked up at Mal like he had just hit them with a dead dog as he strode down the ramp to where they stood.

'You are the Captain I take it?' The tallest man stood forward and grasped Mal's outstretched hand. 'We are very glad to welcome you to our planet.'

Mal took his hand back sharply, 'You'd better be welcoming us with more than a handshake for transporting whatever's in my hold.'

'Ah,' the man had the grace to look guilty as he looked over to where Jayne was simultaneously dragging the crate and trying not to vomit down the ramp. 'Unfortunately here we do not trade money immediately for goods such as these. They must be completely checked for any damage they might have sustained, then we will pay you accordingly.'

Mal's hand strayed to his hip and rested his hand on his gun, Zoë mirroring his actions.

'Perhaps you could make an exception?' Mal said slowly and with obvious meaning.

In a second all five men had unsheathed swords and had them pointed at the three crew members. 'Or not. However, if we don't get payment, what's to stop us taking this cargo back with us and…'

'No! Mal, no!' Jayne ran down the ramp to the captain. 'I'm goin' as crazy as moonbrain with that Gorram stink on the boat.' He turned to the five men, 'he wont do it,' then turned back to the captain, 'will ya?'

Zoë rolled her eyes and clapped the merc on the shoulder. 'Way to mess up the bluff.'

'The wha…? Oh.' Jayne looked sideways at Mal. 'I'll just… um… get the others…'

'Captain, I don't reckon we've got much of a choice here,' Zoë spoke quietly as she leaned into the Captain.

'Good! We will take the cargo now, and you will stay at specially prepared lodgings.'

Before Mal could argue, four of the men had lifted the crate onto their shoulders and were walking away.

'Is it just me, or is that crate right next to those men's faces? What brave men! Zoë, you don't want a brave man do you?'

'Hello husband.' Zoë slipped away from Mal's side, leaving him staring at the single man in front of him.

For some reason the figure seriously wigged him out, but his thoughts were interrupted as the rest of the crew flooded down the ramp eager to get into the fresh air.

'You will follow me now,' the way the figure spoke made it clear that he expected his orders obeyed. Without waiting for an answer, he walked off.

The crew of Serenity looked confused, all fixing their eyes on Mal.

'You heard what the creepy man said,' he gestured for his crew to go after the man. 'He has our money after all.'

The crew needed no second encouragement to get off the ship, and they all enthusiastically hurried after 'creepy man.'

Jayne was last to come down the ramp, but before he could step off Mal had stuck his arm out blocking his way.

'How many weapons are you wearing?'

Jayne looked uncomfortable. 'Three.'

Mal raised his eyebrows.

'Four?'

Mal's facial expression didn't change.

'Nine.' Jayne admitted.

'Get more.'

Authors note: I have NO idea where this is going. I just felt like writing it. This is my first fanfic that hasn't been a one-shot or written in the 1st person. Because of this I am fully aware that it seems a bit clunky and chopped together. However, when I know where it's going and I get into the flow I promise it will be written better, and I'll probably rewrite the first few chappies.

For interest's sake, the name of the Planet (Kiangya) they are travelling to was the name of a Chinese Steamer that hit a mine in 1948, during the Chinese Civil War, and sank with around 3,000 onboard. Many of the old people feared drowning and so begged a ship's officer to shoot them with his pistol. He agreed and shot them before the ship sank. Kiangya was a refugee ship at the time.

In regards to the story, take from this what you will.

Both reviews and flames are welcome provided the spelling and punctuation is all correct.

Spot any problems with these in my stories, please, please, please point it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer of fun. Not mine. Dong ma?

My Goodness! Speculation if rife amongst you! From slaves to cheese…

Glad you liked it so far, and thanks for the reviews, but I regret to inform you that even _I_ don't know what's in there yet. But I have a few ideas. I've written a load of short paragraphs, each with their own explanation. And yes, cheese was one of them. But not any more. I reckon that I'll just shove 'em all into a hat and pull one out when it comes to it.

And so… Chapter two…

Jayne grinned as he crammed as many guns and knives as possible into his shoulder bag. At first he had attempted to strap them all to his body, but even he could tell that people would be suspicious of a man who walked like he had serious bowel problems.

'I got gun, I got guns, I got ma ruttin' guns. And when I get paid, I'm gonna get a whore, I'm gonna get a whore, I'm gonna get a ruttin' whore. And when I get that whore I'm gonna get some…'

'Wow, you're even more obscene when you sing.'

Within seconds a gun was pointed at the doctor's head, and Jayne was silently cussing himself for letting the prissy, core bred hwoon dahn get so close unnoticed.

'What the hell are you doin' back here? You tryin' to get me to shoot ya? 'Cos I'll do that if you just ask me.'

'Sing again and I'll gladly shoot myself,' Simon grabbed his medical bag from beside the dining table walked out of the door.

Shoving the last two guns into the waistband of his trousers, Jayne hoisted his bag onto one shoulder, making a mental note to get the doctor back later.

xxx

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew was still following the Chinese man to wherever it was he was taking them.

As the distance between them and Serenity grew, so did the discomfort of the crew.

'I don't want to be seen as complainy here, but why couldn't we have stayed with the ship?' Wash asked his wife, who was asking herself the same question.

But, instead of voicing her concerns, she merely said 'The Captain knows what he's doing,' and carried on walking, leaving Wash to look hopelessly at her back.

Inside, however, her guts felt like a bag of snakes. She was regretting her earlier comment, and now decided that they had had a choice after all.

She fell back until she was level with the Captain, who was walking with a very confident swagger, though she didn't fail to notice that his hand rested very close to his gun.

'Sir?'

'Zoë,' Mal acknowledged her with a nod of the head.

'What's the plan here?'

'Plan? Plan is to get our money, get on Serenity and get off this rock.'

'And before all that happens?'

'We'll see how it goes. We ain't in any obvious danger. Yet.' He added as an after thought.

'Sir, is there a possibility that the plan might go ahead without anyone getting shot?'

Mal looked incredulously at his first mate.

'That'd be a no then would it, sir?'

Mal opened his mouth to remind Zoë what kind of jobs they did, when their guide stopped and shouted.

'See over there? That is where we are headed.'

As the party reached the top of the hill, they looked down the other side into a valley. In the valley was a bustling hive of activity. People shouted to each other, whilst traders tried to be heard over the noise by shouting louder still. Children screamed and laughed as they played games in the dusty streets and dogs barked as they passed each other.

'See, It's not far now,' the guide continued walking down the other side of the hill.

Mal turned as he felt a hand rest lightly on his arm, to find himself looking directly into the eyes of River.

'No flowers to die there. Just cut them off before they die. Only buds left to bloom.'

'Great. Thanks. I'll take that into account.' Mal turned to Kaylee. 'Keep an eye on her 'till the doctor gets here. Last thing we need is for people to try and burn her again.'

'Sure thing Captain.' Kaylee looked nervously at the young girl, 'does she seem right to you?'

'Kaylee, remember the bit where she's…?' Mal tapped his temple with his finger. 'She ain't never seemed right.'

'Yeah, but she seems even more… I dunno…' Kaylee chewed on her lip for a second. 'Like she really don't like it here. Like it ain't right.'

'Hell, Kaylee, It don't take a reader to know that there's a lot not right about all this. Now go make sure she doesn't freak out.' Mal lightly pushed the mechanic towards River, then picked up his stride until he was level with their guide.

'You seem to have lost some of your crew, Captain.'

'I hope you're as good at counting money as you are people.'

'And I hope that your tongue will not move so much when we get to my town.'

Mal rolled his eyes. He was in no mood to banter with some strange man who refused to give him his money, and he figured that he wasn't going to get much more out of him. Instead he dropped behind once again.

From where he was, back at the rear of the party, he could see what Kaylee had meant.

River was being exceedingly awkward, babbling non-stop about nothing at all, in an almost frenzied manner. Her walking was erratic and she weaved back and forth across the path. Getting just a bit closer, Mal could hear that she was still going on about cutting flowers, and he could also hear Kaylee's futile attempts at trying to calm River down.

'I think I should have gone back for the good doctor's bag, so he could have stayed with her,' the Shepherd also dropped back so he could talk to Mal.

'Well, what's done is done. He'll catch up with us soon enough.'

'All the same, I feel that maybe we should wait here until they do.'

'Right now, I don't ruttin' care what you feel. That man in front has our money and therefore also our food and fuel supply. We are not letting him out of our sight. Dong ma?'

The Shepherd sighed and walked faster to catch up with Kaylee and help her keep River calm enough. He had seen the guide give River some furtive glances, and was worried that if she got too out of control, more suspicion than they needed would be raised.

'Oh Shepherd, thank the Lord.' Kaylee beamed at him as he took River's arm and started to talk to her in his calming voice. 'Didn't know how long I was gonna be able to keep this up on my own. Could have done with some help earlier though.' Kaylee turned to look meaningfully at the Captain, who waved cheerfully back.

Kaylee stuck her tongue out playfully and then turned back to talk to Book. Before she could open her mouth, River screamed and grasped hold of the Shepherd's face in both hands.

'The withered rose! Don't be! Say that cutting flowers makes them stronger. But flowers are just flowers. They don't have blood and thoughts. So they don't think about the blood. They don't know, but we do…'

'Kaylee! Shepherd! Shut her up gorram it.' Mal ran forward as Wash and Zoë rushed back to where River was now sitting on the ground, still hanging onto Book's waist with both arms, sobbing into his trousers.'

'I sure wish Simon was here,' Kaylee stroked the younger girl's hair, and then slowly prised her fingers open until she was no longer held onto Book.

Suddenly there was a rustling from the bushes around them, and Wash looked up to see a dozen men step out, all with weapons levelled at the group.

'For the first time ever, _I_ sure wish _Jayne_ was here.'

xxx

'Where are we?' Simon leaned against a tree. 'Not that I'm not enjoying your company, but will we be joining up with anyone else anytime soon?'

Jayne, grinded his teeth together and clenched his fist. 'If you don't shut your gorram mouth, the only one you'll be joining up with is God.'

Simon raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Instead he looked around the clearing in which they stood. Trees, trees, trees and oh, more trees surrounded them, and to Simon, all directions looked the same.

'Remind me again why we didn't stay on the path?'

'Shut. Your. Gorram. Face.'

'Ah yes, because you, the great and mighty tracker had to try a different way.'

'Listen up doctor, I don't like you and you don't like me…'

'My goodness, aren't we observant today,' Simon was fed up and tired, two things that were making him say things he might regret later.

'My point is, I've got these,' Jayne shook his bag, 'and that makes me in charge. So if I tell you to shut your ruttin' mouth, your ruttin' mouth will do exactly that. Dong ma?' Jayne hefted Vera to underline his point.

'We go that way.'

'What's that way?'

Jayne didn't answer, but levelled his favourite gun at the medic.

Simon sighed and started walking, acutely aware that the merc still had Vera pointed at his back, 'Great, of all the people I had to get lost with…'

AN. So there we have it. This is really just a filler chapter to get some exposition out there and just to keep me going with this. I such a hard time writing this, total writers block, so again, it comes across as a bit clunky (at least I feel it does, as my biggest critic.) But, they'll get to the village (bar our two mismatched explorers) in the next chapter and all becomes clear…

I would also just like to say that I currently have no beta. Though one of my friends has offered, she is quite busy, and I would be very grateful for some help from one of you wonderful people.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In the words of the scarecrow from the much beloved Wizard of Oz 'If I only had a Jayne…' Heh heh, see what I did there? Yes, this means I don't currently have a Jayne. Or anyone else for that matter. Gorram it!

Anyway, thanks again to my reviewers.

I'm going away later today, so I'm desperately trying to get this written before I go. So anyway, I present to you all…

Chapter Three!

She lay on her front and watched it.

The single flower slowly unfurled. It was beautiful. No… It was beauty itself.

The colours danced in front of her, so pretty. The sun shone down on it and the dew cupped within it's petals shone like the eyes that watched it.

There was nothing else now. Just her and this beautiful flower. Alone in the world.

Slowly, tentatively, her small white hand reached out to stroke the velvety petals that opened wider as the sun above shone brighter.

One finger-tip rested on the base of the stem, and the sun shone brighter still.

The girl retracted her hand and murmured in discomfort.

The sun continued to shine and the back of her neck began to burn.

Eyes cast back to the flower. Sun shining stronger.

The back of her neck peeling, she scuttled closer to the flower, and surrounded it with her hands.

The sun, knowing what she wanted, became hotter and her widened eyes watched the flower's petals droop.

One petal dropped off and hit the quickly drying ground with a thud that shook the entire of the planet.

Blood dripped slowly out of her nostril as the sun became unbearable. But she could not move.

Then, as if struck by lightening, she moved faster than ever. Her hands scrabbled in dirt around the flower, uprooting it.

Clasping it to her, she ran.

Ran from the sun, which let out a furious roar, and came tumbling from the sky, scorching the land as it gained on her.

The tears that spilled dried instantly on her face.

The dress she wore began to fuse to her skin in the heat.

The acrid smell of her own burning flesh hit her, but made her only run faster.

The sun, still chasing in it's blind fury, screamed and cursed as it sped up, determined to claim it's prize.

And suddenly there was nowhere to go, and the flower was withered.

And there was no sun, but just a man, who reached out and plucked the dead life from River's hand as she screamed herself and could not stop.

Mal was the first one to be up and striding to the corner where River lay convulsing and shouting.

The first to see her wide eyes stare at him in horror, but not see him.

And then the first to see the fear replaced almost instantly with the mad emptiness he had come to associate with her.

Her face serious and her tone more so, she looked at him.

'It's rude to stare.'

Mal shook his head, and blinked, trying to dispel some of the residue left from his sleep.

'Where's Simon?'

'Oh darlin', we ain't too sure,' Kaylee knelt down beside Mal and clasped one of River's hands. 'But I promise when we find him, you'll be the first to know.'

'Hell, she'll probably know before we gorram find him,' Mal snapped, standing up. 'But it's more like he'll find us first, what with all the gorram noise she's making. And others too. Others being people we don't want here.'

'But Captain! She can't help it, it's the way she is…'

'Kaylee, I don't wanna hear it.' Mal turned from his mechanic to look at where River still sat on the floor, now drawing patterns in the dust. 'No screaming, ok?'

'Scream, noun, a loud, emphatic, exclamation of extreme emotion, usually horror, fear, excitement et cetera. Can be the exclamation of a word, but is usually a sustained, high-pitched vowel sound, in any case, the loudest and most emphatic sound a human can make tends to be a scream. The term is not generally applied to sounds made by non-humans.'

'Well, now we all know what a scream is, can we all go back to sleep?' Mal didn't wait for an answer. Instead he walked over to the mattress and blanket that had been provided for him, ignoring the glare from Kaylee, and the confused looks Zoë and Wash were shooting at him from where they lay on their own mattress.

'What d'you think that was about?' Wash turned to his wife, who was still staring over at River.

'I ain't sure, but the Captain's right. That girls attracting a lot more attention than I'd like. Specially as her brother ain't here.'

Wash lay back down and stared at the ceiling. 'Where d'you reckon they are?'

'I dunno,' Zoë took one last at where Kaylee was pulling a blanket back over River, then snuggled into her husband's chest. 'I'm more concerned as to where we are…'

Wash nodded in agreement, though Zoë couldn't see, and thought back over the day's events.

After the men had surrounded them, there had been a short flurry of activity where Zoë and Mal had reached for their guns, but had been quickly dissuaded by the sheer amount of swords pointed at _them_.

They had been led from then on at sword point until they reached the village whereupon, it seemed as if the whole place rushed to watch them go through the narrow streets. Whispers followed them as they were openly gawked at, and fingers pointed.

They had eventually been led to a small shelter, in which they were fed and given water before all but Shepherd had been shown into the room strewn with mattresses and blankets. The Shepherd had been taken to a more refined room as, they explained, he was a religious man.

And now, here they were, told to stay in the room, and do nothing until sunrise.

'Zoë?'

'Yes, husband?'

'D'you reckon Jayne'll kill Simon?'

'Go to sleep, husband.'

xxx

'I am gonna gorram KILL you!'

'It's just a bird…'

'Yeah, an' I'm a hungry man with a big gun.'

'You're a boy with a toy.'

'A toy that can take your head off, no problem.'

Simon sighed. Again. He found he was doing that a lot lately, and he believed it to be the fault of the company he was presently keeping.

For about half an hour they had been chasing the one rather plump, but nifty, chicken that had somehow managed to get itself lost in the woods.

Simon felt vaguely sorry for the poor thing, having Jayne bear down on it every time it stopped, though the constant dull pain in his stomach served as a reminder as to why they were doing it.

Suddenly there was a squawk and a yell of, 'Gotcha! You ruttin…' and then Jayne came striding out of the bushes to where Simon stood, looking highly amused at the whole situation.

'Told ya I'd get 'im!' Jayne grinned proudly as he shoved the now dead chicken in Simon's face.

'You are indeed a strong and mighty hunter,' Simon pushed the chicken away, and sat down on the dusty ground.

'Least I caught it. You ain't done nuttin' as far as I can tell.'

'You realise that's a double negative… never mind. It'd be like explaining equations to a… well to you really.'

Jayne said nothing that time but instead put his hand on his bag that contained all his weaponry, reminding Simon of his previous warning. 'I ain't gonna kill ya, 'cos there's a lot of people who wont like that. But I will cut an arm off if it comes to it. And I think Mal'll realise the pointlessness of having a one armed medic.'

Later that evening, after the chicken had been plucked, cooked, inspected, then cooked again, Simon sat back against a tree and looked over at where Jayne was sharpening one of his knives.

'Jayne?'

There was a grunt in response.

'How lost are we?'

There was another grunt, and Simon decided to not press the matter further. He rolled over onto his side in a futile effort to find a soft patch of ground to lie on. Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep but found that he couldn't. All he could think about was River. How she was, whether she was doing alright without him and the medication he was carrying in his bag.

Forcing it from his mind, he fidgeted, and once again tried to sleep, again finding it impossible.

Except this time his mind was full of thoughts about Kaylee. His brows furrowed. Why was he worried about Kaylee? Her laugh echoed round his head, and he smiled without meaning to. She was so full of life and joy, always smiling. He couldn't imagine life without her…

Simon stopped himself. The thought had just come from nowhere, and he felt guilty that his focus hadn't been on his sister.

Mentally slapping himself, he finally managed to rest his mind and fell asleep.

Jayne, on the other side of the small fire, where the embers were now glowing a deep orange, looked over and glared at the snoring figure of the Doctor.

He hated people who snored, ever since he used to share that room with the smelly little chimp he used to work with.

All day he'd been trying to find a path or track that might have led them to the others, but to no avail, and the comments along the way hadn't helped.

Jayne was angry at the doctor for all his smart remarks, but he was angrier at himself.

It had seemed like a brilliant plan. Lead the Doctor off the path, pretend to be lost, scare the hwoon dahn, get his own back, find the track, be a hero.

But nothing had gone right. And now they really were lost.

Lost with a lot of guns, but lost none the less.

Jayne smacked his head with the palm of his hand, silently cursing himself.

He was fed up of being the big stupid one but…

'I ain't never gonna have brains like the rest of 'em.'

'Did you say something?' Simon sat up and looked blearily at the merc, who immediately went back to his knives.

'I ain't said nuttin' of importance. To you anyways.'

'You never say anything of importance.'

'Well, seein' as you're awake, stand up an' we'll get goin'.' Jayne stood, sheathed his knife and kicked dirt over the fire until it was out completely.

Wearily, Simon obliged and slowly got to his feet.

'You gotta be a bit more awake than that if we're gonna get you back with your sister.' Jayne lowered his voice. 'Even if she is a bit fong luh.'

'I'd rather have a crazy sister than you for a sibling.'

Both Jayne and Simon grinned as they continued walking, both careful not to let the other see. Over the past twenty four hours there had been pretty much no conversation, but more like a continuous tirade of insults. Jayne's had been more rude and course, involving copious amounts of swearing, whilst Simon's had been slightly more refined and witty. And at that moment, neither of them would have it any other way.

AN. Right, I'm done for now. It's 2.41 am, and I'm gonna stop there.

I wanted to write so much more but it's too late now. I'm far too tired.

Thanks again for the reviews, and I'll do a much bigger plot orientated chapter when I get back in 6 weeks. Promise.

Also… My spell check broke halfway through, so apologies for any wrong spelling etc.


End file.
